


In Your Light

by chibinecco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wedding Jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: Viktor is nervous the day of his wedding. The sound advice that keeps him grounded comes, unexpectedly, from Yuri Plisetski.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrumpetGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpetGeek/gifts).



> Short little thing just to get something posted. Everything else I've been working on has been getting steadily longer than expected XP  
> Inspired by "[In Your Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HwgDDw5350)" by Gotye

"Shit!" Viktor gasped, jumping back from the desk where he'd just knocked over his water glass.

"What is it now?" Yuri snapped, and Viktor whirled around. He hadn't even noticed the other man was standing in the doorway. "Fuck, what's with you?"

"I-" Viktor stopped, taking a stuttering breath. Yuri had just startled him, that was all. "I don't know. I'm just… It's a wedding, right? You're supposed to be excited, yeah?"

"Oh for- ugh…" Yuri groaned, rolling his eyes and walking back out the door.

Viktor shook his head at his long friend's antics, sinking into a nearby chair and planting his face in his hands. He could do this. He was looking forward to this. Why was it so cold today? And he was inside. He stood up to poke his head out the door, see if someone could turn the temperature up when Yuri walked back in, startling Viktor again. "Gah!"

Yuri stopped, giving Viktor a look before walking past him to push the wad of paper towels he was carrying into the small spill, mopping it up. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"What?" Viktor blinked, more than a little taken aback.

Yuri shot a glare over his shoulder. "You're getting married today."

"I know. It's- it's…" Before he could find words to convey how he was feeling, Yuri interrupted.

"Scary." Yuri turned back to the spill, pointedly _not_ looking over his shoulder at Viktor.

"No, it isn't? I want to marry Yuuri-"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I want to marry him. I wouldn't want something I was afraid of."

"I didn't say you were afraid of it. I said it was scary," Yuri scoffed, sweeping the mess of water and soggy paper into a nearby bin.

Viktor just stared at him, confounded.

"Look, just-" Yuri grunted, frustrated. "What was the last thing you said to him?"

Viktor thought a moment, remembering. "I told him the florists were setting up?"

"Not- I mean not about the wedding. Last night. Before you went to sleep, what did you say to him?"

"I…" Viktor looked down, trying to remember. They'd had _so many_ late night conversations; and recently, they'd been busy getting everything ready for the wedding, it took a moment to recall. "I think it was…, 'You make me warm.' It's uh-" Viktor coughed. "Something I say to him. He's this bright light in my life, and I'm always warm inside because of him. Even when I'm out on the ice, I don't ever feel cold, because I think of him and I feel warm inside. It's silly-"

"I think you mean gross."

Viktor smirked. "But it's true. I feel warm around him. I always have. Even when I didn't know him other than cute and very, _very_ drunk."

"There you go. Think of that." Yuri waved a hand. "That's your theme today."

"I hardly think getting married is like performing a routine."

"It kind of is." Yuri turned away, looking into the hall outside the door. "Though it takes stupidly longer."

Just as Viktor was about to reply, Mari knocked on the frame of the open archway. "We're almost ready. Got everything?"

Yuri looked at Viktor, awaiting his word.

"Yeah. I think I'm all set." Viktor nodded, checking his cuffs one more time. As Yuri preceded him out of the room, Viktor reached out, a hand on his elbow.

Yuri turned, eyebrows raised impatiently.

"Thank you. You're not as chilly as you like to pretend."

Yuri shrugged him off, leading the way. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't forget your lines, and stay warm, or whatever."

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to TrumpetGeek for suggesting I write pre-wedding jitters 8D It was a perfect prompt ^.^


End file.
